Constantine:The Return of Mammon
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: previously titled Hell Wants Them:mammon is trying to escape, again, but this time lucifer knows and is helping him inorder to get john back into hell. annabelle and josh are twins, their parents are john and angela.what does anna have that lu wants?DONE
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters that can be found in the Constantine. So you can't sue me, but all the other characters are mine.

Now on with the story

* * *

It had been no more then a month and Angela could not, for the life of her, get John Constantine out of her head. At this moment Angela was in her kitchen preparing a meal for her cat, duck, who kept rubbing against her leg.

"Hold on duck I'm going as fast as I can" she said. Once the food was on the floor where duck could reach it, Angela slowly moved to her computer and turned it on. Even though she was working on a triple homicide for the other detectives she couldn't help, but open the drawer that was apart of her desk.

It had been 1 month since she had last seen john and he left her with the sword of destiny. Silently Angela began to pray. "Dear father in heaven, I come to you with a hard situation, help me lord to find a safe place for this sword, please." Once Angela was done praying she looked up from her hands and on her computer was a picture of john.

She clicked on the picture and her computer automatically went off. Angela picked up the sword and left the house leaving duck all alone.

* * *

It had been almost a month, no it was a month and john couldn't get Angela out of his mind. Ever since john learned that he was given a second chance and was allowed in heaven he had quit being an exorcist and went to having a normal life. Although, on the outside, john seemed fine, inside, he couldn't get Angela out of his head.

"Man I wish I could just see her again" he mumbled. Every time he tried to get her out of his head, he would always remember how she would lean in for a kiss when he got close enough. He never meant to kiss her when he got close, and never did, but he still felt like an asshole leaving her their hanging.

He never kissed her because he knew he would end up hurting her and she deserved better then that, but deep down he felt like he should have kissed her.

* * *

Everything was good now. Isabel was in heaven, Angela was safe, the sword hidden from the world, john had his own life, cigarette free, and was no longer destined to hell, he had now been accepted into heaven.

But something was still missing, but what? And as if to answer his question the door was being knocked on.

"Coming!" he said and opened the door to see Angela standing there with the sword of destiny in hand.

"Angela what the…" he yelled as he yanked her by the arm and pulled her inside.

"John I'm sorry I couldn't find a place to hide the sword and I needed to see you again, I'm sorry, but it's been a month and I can't…" she stopped short and let him take in what she had just said.

"Angela, you ever feel something is missing and you don't know how to get to it?" he asked changing the topic completely.

"Yeah why?" I feel this weirdness inside of me like something is missing"

"Do you have it now?"

"No"

"What do you feel, now?" she asked as they got comfortable on his couch.

"Concern"

"Why?"

"Because you're here, why is that?"

"I had to see you. I couldn't sit at home and keep thinking about you…" she stopped dead and looked at him. Oops, let the cat out of the bag.

"You were thinking about me?"

"Yeah, I can't get you out of my head"

"Me neither, I'm always thinking about you" the two sat in silence looking at each other.

"About the sword" Angela started.

"What about it?"

"I don't know where to hide it"

"Well it has to be where no one can find it far away from here."

"Like?"

"I don't know"

* * *

It had been 3 months and by now the sword of destiny was tucked away in a safe place where neither Angela nor John could remember where it was. For the past 3 month's Angela and John were dating and were even thinking about marriage.

John had never been the type to marry with him being an exorcist and being able to see the half -breeds (half demons, half angels), but with him no longer being an exorcist and Angela understanding his gift and having one of her own (being psychic) he seemed ready to marry, especially to someone he loved.

Angela sat in her apartment waiting for John to arrive, he was going to purpose tonight, and Angela knew this from a psychic vision she had the night before. Ever since she accepted her gift back she had had some strange visions on what she had missed as a girl, but last night's was the only one that pertained to the present.

Angela had always wanted to marry and saw herself one day experiencing the moment, but with the right man and now Angela was positive John was the right man and someone she truly loved. Even though her twin sister was dead, Angela could feel that she approved, Angela had even introduced John to her mom and dad and they had approved.

Everything was going right.

That night john purposed and the two were married 4 month's later.

9 month's after the 2 were married Angela gave birth to 2 kids-twins.

The oldest by 4 minutes was Annabelle and the youngest was their son josh.

Taking after their parents, both kids were psychic and had been brought up to handle anything after all look who their parents were.

All was well with the Constantine family.

* * *

A/N: well how is it? Be honest, but not brutally honest this is my first fanfic so remember I should get better. I know this sucks, but let me know any how. Should I continue or just stop? Please let me know thanks. 


	2. 15 years later

It had been 15 years since Angela and John got married and they were as happy as ever. They had two healthy and happy 14 year old children who were dealing with their gifts just perfectly.

* * *

John and Angela were fast asleep in one another's arms when a loud scream sounded throughout the house. Angela jumped out of her husband's arms, grabbed her gun out of the side table drawer and ran to her daughter's room where the scream came from. As Angela ran into the doorway John reached her side with a handful of amulets he used during his exorcists, A/N: even though john quit the exorcists he still kept the amulets incase the kids ever became possessed by a demon since hell would want the kids in hell with them:

Annabelle sat up in her bed and saw her mom with a gun in hand and her dad with the amulets. Angela put the gun at her side and ran up to her daughter and hugged her until her breathing became normal once again. As Angela was doing this, Josh walked to his dad's side and watched his mom tend to his sister from the doorway.

"Is she going to be O.K.?" Josh asked

"Yeah she'll be fine, go back to sleep honey" Angela said

"O.K. love you mom, dad, Annabelle, goodnight"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine, I'll be ok, just had a bad dream."

"Ok, go back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning ok. If it happens again, you can sleep with your dad and me. Is that ok honey?" she said to Annabelle then asked John the question.

"Yeah, sure, if you need to, come and sleep with your mom and me, its ok."

"Ok, but I'm sure I'll be alright"

"Ok, love you and get some sleep ok?"

"Alright"

* * *

The next morning Annabelle got out of bed and went downstairs to see her mom, dad, and brother eating breakfast.

"Morning, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Better"

"Good, do you feel like you're willing to go through school?"

"Yeah, I can try"

"Good, if you can't call your dad or me and one of us will come and get you."

"Alright, love you bye" Annabelle said and left for school with her brother strolling behind her like he so often did.

* * *

Once at school Annabelle headed to her first period class, as did her brother. Once Annabelle got into class she immediately spotted her friend, Carla.

"Hey Carla how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine, I guess"

"Did you have another episode?" Carla asked knowing about Annabelle's gift.

"Yeah last night I accidentally woke both my parents and I think I'm getting them worried"

"Well… I'm worried too."

"You are?"

"Yeah I need you here to help me with math it's hard to understand" the 2 girls laughed and sat down next to each other as class began.

* * *

Class hadn't lasted on longer then 15 minutes before Annabelle feel asleep on her desk. This time in Annabelle's dream a dark shadow figure kept following her as she walked down, what looked like to be a hospital hallway, soon enough Annabelle saw a sign that read "Ravenscar-psychiatric ward." Annabelle ran from the shadow figure into a nurse who kept calling her Isabel and told her that she needed to return to her room.

"I'm not Isabel I'm her niece, Isabel is dead" Annabelle explained

"No Ms. Dodson you're alive and need to return to your room"

"I'm not Isabel and I can't go back to my room the demon will get me. Help me please I don't want to go to hell!" she screamed. The nurse left to get a security guard, leaving Annabelle alone with the demon.

"NO!" Annabelle screamed as the demon approached her and woke herself up to see the whole class looking at her.

"Ms. Constantine are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, fine, um.. May I be excused please?"

"Yes go right ahead"

"Thank you" and with that Annabelle ran to a phone booth and telephoned her mom.

* * *

Her mom arrived in her black S.U.V. and got Annabelle in the car.

"What happened Anne?"

"Oh nothing, just had another attack"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I was in the psychiatric ward and I saw this dark figure like a demon and..." Annabelle continued to explain her attack to her mom and finished when she realized they were at Ravenscar.

"Mom what are we doing here?"

"Your aunt Isabel was committed here because they thought she was crazy, she saw things she wasn't supposed to see"

"Like what?"

"Demons and angels"

"So what are WE doing here?"

"I'm going to take you inside her old room, it's closed off because they believe she committed suicide and they like to keep other guest's out"

"What are we going to do there?"

"Maybe we can see why the demons wanted her so bad and how they got her to jump."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well you seem to be the only one who can cross this kind of bridge"

"What bridge?"

"Well you said that in your dream the lady kept calling you Isabel right?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Well Isabel must be trying to show you what happened that night"

"Why?"

"Because I asked god to help me solve that part of the mystery I never understood, now come on and stop asking so many questions."

"Alright"

* * *

Ok I hope this chapter was better then the first, let me know what you think should I keep going or stop. well i'm also working on another story check it out it's called "your life, my life, our life"- its a mummy fic thanx everyone 


	3. why Isabel jumped

It was 6:00pm and Angela was sitting in the room her sister was confined to for so long. Sitting on the bed was Annabelle who kept staring at the wall. In the past 6 hours nothing had happened except questions from Angela and complaints from Annabelle.

At 5:30pm john had went to the school and picked josh up from soccer practice. After that they went to Mc. Donald's and got everyone dinner. As john and josh entered the room, mother and daughter were in the middle of another spat, the third that day.

The first had happened when john had first arrived in the hospital room at 3:00pm, they had been arguing over who had been more into getting to sleep. John had let it past because they were both tired and bored and needed something to do, it was nothing serious. The second was when john had left at 5 to get josh it was over what sport was better soccer or basketball, but this little spat blew those two out of the water, they were actually arguing over why Isabel had jumped.

Angela was pissed off at what Annabelle had said. "She hated life ok! She wanted a way out and could only think of one. She saw things she didn't want to and wanted them to go away!"

"1) Don't ever yell at me, young lady, and 2) you didn't even know her she loved life even if it was what it was, alright? So don't you tell me what she wanted, ok, because you don't know."

"Hi mom" josh said

"Hi honey, how was practice?" she said changing her tone of voice completly.

"Good I think I'm improving"

"Good"

John walked over to Annabelle and whispered in her ear "your mom's right like it or not. Your aunt had to have a reason"

"I know," she mumbled to her dad. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to say those things, I'm just so bored and trying to understand why she jumped too." She said near tears. Her mom walked over to her and hugged her "I know sweetheart, I'm sorry too I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got a little upset."

Mother and daughter embraced each other and said sorries over and over again.

* * *

The clock stroke 12:00 midnight and Annabelle woke up to see her mom and dad asleep next to each other and her brother in a chair near the window. Annabelle looked down to see herself in a white long shirt, like the one the patients wore and a plastic wristband around her wrist that read "Annabelle Constantine, room 427, and today's date." Annabelle got out of the bed she was in, how she got in was a mystery, because when she fell sleep she was in a chair near her brother. 

As if in a trance Annabelle walked over to the window and wrote on it with her fingers like she had so often heard her mother and aunt did to leave each other secrets. At 12:30 Annabelle was back asleep and woke to someone calling the name Isabel. She got up out of bed because she thought the sound came from the room, but when she saw no body there, she looked out the door to see who it was. A/N: the reason Annabelle didn't see her parents is because she is under a trance and sees what Isabel saw, but her parents are in the room with her brother still asleep.

Annabelle looked outside and saw nobody and was about to go back to sleep when she heard the name being called again. She looked right and saw a dark figure running towards the staircase. Curious, Annabelle followed it just as her aunt had done, 15 years ago.

Once Annabelle had followed the dark figure to the roof door she opened it and ran to the ledge and looked down to see the figure completely gone and out of sight, the only thing she saw was the pool in the shape of a cross under a glass window that had apparently been fixed since Isabel had crashed through it.

Annabelle was about to give up and turn around to her room when she spotted the figure down below her. "Come on Isabel, take off your wristband and jump I'll catch you and get you out." The voice spoke.

Not knowing why, Annabelle (now Isabel in her mind) listened and looked at her wristband that read "Isabel Dodson, room 427, and the date," 15 years ago, the exact day Isabel had died.

Annabelle took off the wristband, held it out in the palm of her hand, and watched it as it fluttered with the wind behind her, as her aunt had did. She looked behind her and saw nothing, and then she jumped off of the building to the figure below.

Annabelle was stopped short in mid air to something holding her by the ankle. Annabelle was taken out of the trance and was looking up to see her mom hanging off the roof holding on to her ankle and john holding Angela by both feet.

Next to john was josh who kept trying to grab hold of Annabelle's clothes. Annabelle swung herself until she reached her brother's hands and he held her until her mom had got up and everyone got Annabelle over the side of the ledge.

They all tugged at once and landed on one another, Angela on john, john's arm and leg's on josh and Annabelle on Angela.

Once downstairs, and in the room, a nurse announced to Angela that another nurse had called the cops to assist them when Annabelle had went over the building.

"Thank you" Angela said. "Could you please send them up when they arrive?"

"Yes Mrs. Constantine, I'll do it personally"

"Thank you so much"

"No problem at all."

While they were waiting, Annabelle explained everything she saw. "I know why Isabel jumped, she saw a demon, and she thought was going to help her get out of the hospital and he betrayed her. She trusted this person, apparently because he had visited her as apart of the things she saw and she never knew if he was just a hallucination or a human being. Point is she learned to trust him."

"But why was she in hell then?" Angela asked

"Because no matter what she was still a suicidal. she thought that she'd have to be used by mammon to enter the world, she knew the truth because the demon who she thought was her friend told her, so she trusted him to get her out, but instead tricked her into jumping"

"Got it"

About a moment of silence passed and then a knock sounded at the door. Angela got up to see one of her co-workers at the door.

"Good evening, chief." The young man said.

"Good evening, please come in"

"Thank you"

"I'm sorry, but there's not much to investigate I already talked to the victims and got the whole story"

"How's the victim?"

"Nothing a little sleep won't do to help"

"Tell your daughter I hope she feel's alright and will be fine"

"Thank you. I'll be sure she does. Oh if anything unusual happens involving exorcists or unknown suicide please let me know."

"Yes chief I'll be sure to let you know"

"Thank you"

Once the young policeman was out of the room, he went to talk with his partner.

"Did you tell her about the suicide attempt down the street due to demons?"

"No, she has enough on her plate with her daughter, besides it's not that important. Just another teenager trying to get out of this world, by blaming demons."

* * *

Monday everyone returned home and the kids returned to school. Annabelle's friend, Mark, had tried to commit suicide over the weekend and when Annabelle had tried to ask him why, he told her straight out that the demons are after him.

* * *

please R&R and tell me how it is i think i did a tad bit better. but i won't have the mummy fic up at all my parents saw it and said that i was grounded and not allowed to have a rated r fic up. sorry though . 


	4. a trip to hell

It had been 2 hours and mark's answer to why he tried to commit suicide was still in her head. What did the demons want with him? Annabelle wondered.

* * *

As Anna (A/N: I'm going to start calling her Anna because Annabelle is too long to write) was walking home from school with josh behind her, a vision hit her.

"Ow!" josh said as he bumped into his sister. "What's up? Next time you stop warn me first."

Anna stood there staring into space until josh spoke again, "What do you see?" he asked concerned.

"Mom…something's wrong!"

Brother and sister ran as fast as they could to the house and burst through the door. They looked to the living room floor and saw Angela screaming and clawing at the ground with john sitting on her waist mumbling something in Latin that wasn't working.

Josh ran up to his mom and helped his dad with the chant.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Angela kept screaming. Near tears Anna ran to her mom's side and placed her hand on her forehead. Angela quit screaming and squirming; both women froze and stared at the ceiling. 5 minutes later both snapped out of it and became normal.

Anna and Angela sat there weak and gasping for air as they rein-acted the moment's vision. Angela looked up at john and smiled, he smiled back, and soon husband and wife were in each other's arms hugging and kissing.

"What did you guys see?" josh asked Anna. The minute the words left his mouth his mom began to cry and pulled away from john.

"What's wrong?" john asked.

"Isabel." Angela said.

"What about her?"

"She's back in hell"

"How?" john and josh asked at the same time.

"The demons broke into heaven and took as many angels as they could get with them to hell and their holding them hostage." Anna explained.

"But how did they get into heaven they would need the help of an angel or an ex-angel." John said.

"Gabriel" Angela murmured

* * *

That night Annabelle couldn't sleep and was walking around the house in the dark singing softly to herself. "I got the joy, joy, joy, joy down in my heart. Where? Down in my heart"

Anna was on her 8th lap around the house and second verse on of "He's got the whole world in his hands." Quietly she checked up on her brother who was snoring soundly with the blankets covering his whole body. Silently Anna laughed to herself and walked to her mom and dad's room where Angela was fast asleep in john's arms.

* * *

Downstairs a scratching sound could be heard and Anna went to check up on it. When she got down there she could see her cat "bunny" clawing at the bag of cat food. (A/N: bunny is duck's baby, duck passed away.)

"Shh, bunny, I'll get it." Quickly and quietly she got bunny her midnight snack. A small knock at the kitchen window startled Anna and almost caused her to scream. Anna turned around to see mark outside with a bloody gash on his check.

She opened the door, let him in, and cleaned him up.

"What happened to you?"

"The demons, they're after me again. I woke up bleeding after my dream"

"What was it about?"

"I was in hell and these demons were coming for me, and one of them cut me with his nails. It was really weird."

"Where are your parents?"

"At home, I had to leave. After I tried to commit suicide they said one more slip up and they'd put me in Ravenscar."

"Ok, you can stay here for the rest of the night, I don't mind, and I'll let my parent's know you're here in the morning"

"No need, I'll be gone by dawn."

"Ok."

"Hi bunny, how are you?"

"She likes you"

The two sat in silence playing with the cat until Anna had another vision. "Mark?" she asked once it was gone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Lucifer's son?"

"Yes" he said ashamed. "You see I'm his son's incarnation, he wants me in hell so his son's real soul can be put in my body. Then I have to marry and my wife and I need to conceive a child. Once our child is born he will create a hell on earth and unleash the demons. How did you know?"

"I'm psychic"

"Haha…very funny"

"No really I am and I had a vision, he wants you in hell now"

"I don't care I don't want to go"

A knock at the front door sounded, Anna and mark got up to get it, but before they did, Anna looked up the stairs to see if anyone was awake, when no movement was made, they walked to the front door.

She opened it and mark yelled "Gabriel!"

"Come children, were going to hell"

"NO!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Angela said sleepily as she popped up from john's arms.

"What?" john repeated.

"Something's not right" she said

Husband and wife ran to josh's room where he was asleep, then ran to Anna's room and found an empty bed.

"Annabelle!" Angela screamed and ran down stairs to see the front door wide open. "MY BABY! NO!"

John held Angela as she cried and he cried with her.

* * *

In hell, Gabriel could be seen scaring of the demons. "Be gone. I now have the heir"

As she entered the fortress that Lucifer called home, she threw the kids in front of him. "Son, it is time you returned home and became one with your true self and shall rule the world, but who is this?"

"Annabelle Constantine, sir" Gabriel said. "You said you needed to get your son a bride for him to become invincible, well here she is."

"Constantine? As in john Constantine?"

"Yes, his daughter"

"Welcome to your future"

"Thanks, but can I leave now?"

"No, you must stay and marry my son and be the queen of the damned"

"Mark?"

"I'm sorry; I never meant to get you involved, honestly."

"Come, come. My servants will get you in your clothes."

Annabelle left mark alone in the main room with Lucifer. In her hell room, a young woman in her 30's sat in a chair looking out the window. The woman turned around and spoke "Hello"

"Oh…my god, mom how did you get here?"

"Excuse me? Oh you think I'm Angela? No, no I'm her sister, Isabel."

* * *

On earth, John, Angela and Josh rushed to Raven scar. Angela had a vision and a strong feeling that Annabelle's and mark's body were in Isabel's old room. (A/N: only their souls are in hell not there bodies.)

When they got to the room Annabelle's body was in the bed and mark's body was in a chair next to Annabelle. All of the Constantine's sat around Annabelle's and mark's body as Angela became of the movements in hell caused by Isabel and Annabelle.

* * *

After Annabelle changed into an all black dress with her black long hair had been put in a bun and allowed a few curls to fall along her face, she put on her make up which consisted of black lip and eyeliner with red eye shadow and lipstick. She truly looked like the queen of the damned.

"How is your mother" Isabel asked as she helped her with her curls.

"Good. After her and john sent you to heaven she married him"

"Constantine?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Any siblings?"

"Yeah my brother, josh, we're twins."

"Good, your mom is finally happy. When I was alive all she ever did was work."

"Are you happy?"

"Well, when I was in heaven, yeah very happy, but now that I'm in hell, no" she finished with a laugh.

"Why are we here?"

"You will become the wife of Lucifer's son, the two of you will have a child who will go on a rampage and make a hell on earth."

"Oh, but why take the angel's out of heaven?"

"Because the angel's and demons are in a war and the winner will claim earth when the world ends, which will be once you birth your child. When the world ends the winner claims earth as their own and if hell wins all the souls will go to hell, worthy or not, and if heaven wins those who are not worthy go to hell and those who are worthy enter heaven. So the angel's are like a prisoner of war."

"I'm too young to have a baby though."

"I know, which is whywe must think of a way to end this and get the angel's back in heaven."

"If only my parents knew all about this"

"They do. At this moment they are with your body at Raven scar being informed as I talk with you know"

"How?"

"Twins, or close friends, can communicate telepathically, that's how I talked to her. Like, have you ever jammed your toe and your brother screams?"

"Yeah, more than once too."

"It's a twin thing"

"Oh I got it."

A knock at the door pulled Annabelle and Isabel out of their conversation.

"Yes?"

"Annabelle, come on, my dad wants to show all of hell, their new queen."

"Coming! Come on Iz." Annabelle said as she left, her aunt in hot pursuit.

* * *

please r&r should i stop or continue? thanks falcon horus for your review loved to hear it. 


	5. leaving hell and saving earth

A/N: I'm going to try and put up a chapter everyday so look for them, but this story is all most over. If you like it and think there should be a sequel please let me know and I'll get started on one. There's about another chapter or two in store for this story so let me know if you like it.

* * *

The vision had just ended and Angela was scared shitless. Her daughter? The queen of the damned?

Angela sat down and explained to her family what had been said between Isabel and Anna.

"Ok we're going to get her back." John said once Angela stopped explaining

"How?" josh asked

"We're going to hell" and with that said the three of them ran downstairs and entered the cross-shaped pool.

* * *

In hell Lucifer had announced their new king and was about to show off their queen.

"Demons and angels of hell, welcome your new queen 'Annabelle Constantine'"

All of the demons went wild cheering as Isabel pushed Anna onto the balcony for all of hell to see. She walked over to mark and stood by him. Mark held her hand and whispered an apology.

After the showing ceremony was over mark walked with Anna and Isabel to Anna's room. The three of them talked on how they could stop this from happening and keep the world safe.

* * *

On earth john, Angela and josh were all in the pool holding hands in a circle; actually it was more over a triangle.

"Ok everybody, on the count of three, dive under water and stay there until you arrive in hell, if you feel anybody trying to get up, pull them down." John said

"1…2…3." All 3 of them went under and stayed there with there eyes closed. Josh started to squirm, but john and Angela held him down. Once all three could breath they opened their eyes and found themselves in hell.

"Welcome to hell" john joked. "Population: more then you could count."

"Stay close to me josh." Angela said and pulled him close.

* * *

Anna walked out to the balcony of her room with Isabel next to her. Annabelle saw three people in the distance and strained her eyes to see who they were.

"Auntie Is, look out there, what do you see?"

"Angela and john with some little boy."

"That's what I thought, but how did they get down here?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Isabel ran out of Anna's room and straight to the Constantine's. When she got there she and Angela embraced in a hug so great no one could have matched it. As sister's hugged, cried and said hellos over and over again john and josh looked in the direction Isabel had come from and saw a huge building. Once sister's had parted and cleaned their eyes of all tears, john spoke.

"Where's Annabelle?"

"In that big building over there."

"Good, come on let's go. We need to get her back home and all the angel's too."

"Where are the other angels?" Angela asked.

"In that building in a cage, I was to serve as Annabelle's servant as I am her aunt."

* * *

Once they reached the grand door, Isabel snuck john, josh and Angela into Annabelle's room. Once inside Angela and Anna embraced in a big hug, one similar to the one Isabel and Angela shared.

A knock at the door sounded and everybody hid except for Anna and Isabel. When Anna opened the door mark walked in with a frantic expression on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" Anna asked

"It's time; the war has finally entered earth"

Annabelle and Isabel had a shocked expression on their face. Just then john, Angela and josh jumped out of the closet.

"What are they doing here?" Mark asked

"They're here to help end the war"

"Good we will need all the help we can get"

"When does Lucifer put his son's soul in you?" john asked Mark.

"Tomorrow night then Annabelle will have to have a baby"

"You're too young" Angela said to Anna

"I know. That's why we must hurry"

* * *

That night all of the angel's were let free to fight against the other angel's, except for Isabel.

Isabel stayed in Anna's room, as Mark, Josh, John, and Angela left back to earth to try and stop the war. Isabel tried to do her best to stop it too while she was in hell.

In room 427 at Raven scar Annabelle's body popped out of the bed, no longer wearing her p.j.'s, but now on her body was the same dress and make-up she was wearing in hell. Mark woke up and Anna and him got out of the room and went downstairs to meet up with the rest of the family.

* * *

All at once john, josh and Angela came out of the water with smoke coming from their bodies and gasping for air. Angela's white shirt was again see-through showing her black bra. John took off his black jacket and placed it around her. Angela looked at him and smiled, she knew that he didn't like anyone to see her like that, especially when they would be running around all of L.A.

The door to the pool room burst open as Mark and Anna ran in.

"Let's go save the world again" john said and everyone left the room and entered the real world. All seemed normal except for when all the lights went out and Angela began to throw up.

"What?" john asked

"Sul…fur" she managed through gasps of air.

Normally you only through up when you smell sulfur for the first time, but Angela hadn't smelled it for so long she threw up now.

Everyone looked up and only saw the stars, but heard a lot more then the usual cricket noises, instead heard demons screaming and fighting against the angel's.

* * *

For hours everyone fought against the demons fighting, kicking ass and getting their asses kicked. Anna was thrown against the wall and screamed. Mark ran up to Annabelle and held her head in his lap.

"Mark, I do believe I am dieing."

"No Annabelle your not you're going to live, you're going to make it. Please."

Right before Anna's eyes heaven appeared, mark, not seeing it yelled.

"NO! Annabelle NO! Please don't leave I - I - I love you, please don't leave me, please."

And with that said he leaned down and kissed her.

Then all of the demons disappeared and fell back to hell. John, josh, and Angela ran up to mark and Anna. All of a sudden the sky went pure white and the angel's held in hell returned to their home in heaven.

"Thank you" Isabel whispered in Angela's ear.

She nodded and cried knowing the angel's were all safe.

The lights on the streets lit up and Anna's lifeless body could be seen in mark's arm.

* * *

hoped you all liked it i know i liked writting it. tell me what you think. i'll have a new chapter up later today or tomorrow. 


	6. to get into heaven, you have to raise a ...

Not too long ago mark's lips had been on hers. Her first kiss and she hadn't been able to return it. Anna opened her eyes and saw her mom, dad and brother sleep on a chair, but mark was no where in sight.

Until the hospital door opened.

"Mark?"

"Hey sleepy head about time you woke up"

"How long have I been out?"

"About 28 hours"

"What? What happened?"

"Relax. The demons are in hell, all the angel's are back in heaven."

"What about your dad?"

"He said I can finally go home, since there will be no more slip-ups."

"Lucifer?"

"What? No! My real dad. After I risked my life to save yours Lucifer had to abandon me. I've finally earned my spot in heaven."

"So, you'll go to heaven when you die?"

"Yup."

"That's good."

After a long moment of silence mark spoke.

"Um…Annabelle do you remember anything after you passed out?"

"Uh… I think, that depends on what happened. I can't remember anything pass 'I love you' and your kiss." She said smiling. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course, after all the years I've known you I now realize that I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too." And the 2 shared another kiss.

* * *

A few hours later everyone else woke up. After it was confirmed that Annabelle was fine everyone walked home and smiled amongst themselves, knowing the world was safe. For the time being.

Angela turned toward john and opened the jacket a bit, just enough to show john her still damped shirt. He looked down and then up to her face, they both smiled and kissed.

"To get into heaven you have to raise a little hell." John said once his lips were free.

"Ain't that the truth" Angela said.

And every one walked home, waiting for the next adventure and not rushing it one bit.

* * *

i know it was short, but that's they end. should there be a sequel? let me know so i can get started. it maybe rated "R" though i'm sure i can get it by without my parents seeing it. what do you think? please let me know. 


End file.
